


重逢

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Pieck/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Kudos: 3





	重逢

在无垠的沙海中，他曾不小心将远处的沙丘误认作了匍匐在地的车力巨人。有一瞬间他忍不住微笑起来，想要向她招手，像往常搞砸了任务时那样喊一声，皮克妹妹，快来接我。

然而他没能抬起手，笑容在脸上僵了一秒，不知该以怎样的形式敛去才能显得不甚尴尬，虽然那跪坐在他身边默默用白沙堆起他残破躯体的少女，并没有抬头看他一眼。

永恒的时间与无限的空间里，唯有星河璀璨，沙海静默。

然后他想起这里并不可能有她的存在。

然后他想起他们早已不再是同伴。

皮克妹妹，那炮打人可真够劲啊……他想摸摸自己的脑袋，那里似乎还残留着冲击带来的晕眩，但始祖尤弥尔还没有帮他捏上双手，于是只得作罢。

他别无选择地躺在地上，放空自己的目光投向邈远的星河。不知从何处生起的风，贴着地面的沙砾呜咽而来，他睁着眼睛，却并没有被沙子迷住，这才意识到自己和这沙子本没有任何区别，无非是一散一聚。

这么说来，皮克妹妹每次变成巨人的时候，也是由始祖尤弥尔用这满地的白沙堆成的？他这样想着，忽然觉得有一点好笑，车力巨人那副谈不上好看的尊容浮现在他的脑海里——身边这无言的少女堆出那样一具躯体时到底在想些什么？皮克每次变成巨人的时候又在想些什么？车力巨人和皮克妹妹一点儿也不像，可二者又的的确确是同一个个体，同一个灵魂，试图将之彻底区分是徒劳无功的。时间太久了，他甚至已经无法想象，皮克若是得到了其他巨人之力会是怎样，似乎车力巨人天生就该属于皮克，皮克天生就该使用车力巨人一样。车力巨人适合她吗？他很久没有想过这个问题了。

上一次想这个问题，大概还是他们刚刚继承巨人之力的时候吧。马莱军官和马加特队长一起检阅了巨人之力的初次使用，他们对大多数战士与巨人之力的匹配感到满意，只是最后一位马莱军官忍不住笑出了声，喂，那四足爬行的巨人是怎么回事，谁能想到皮克竟变成那副模样呢！另一个人附和他说，那只迟钝的猿猴巨人看起来也可笑极了，为什么要让我们选中的战士长继承这玩意呢。

他想，原来他和皮克都继承了看起来不太合适的巨人呢。

但在战场上，他们却是合适得令人惊异的搭档。

……好啦，吉克，接下来你不能再依靠她了，前方的道路只剩下你一个人去走。他想。不，我一直如此。

他有些困惑于自己恢复意识后竟然没有想到那个把他砍成碎片的利威尔，也没有想到那个心思难测的弟弟，没有想到许久未见的耶蕾娜，也没有想到库沙瓦先生，他想到四年前的那一天皮克将他从利威尔的刀刃下拼死抢下，背着他奔驰过帕拉迪岛陌生的土地，将他带回故乡。

如今他再一次踏上帕拉迪岛的土地，背叛了他所能背叛的一切。

她或许早就知道他并不如表现出的那样忠诚，她一定不齿他擅长屠戮自己的同胞，她应该猜到他可不会对战友手下留情，她早该明白没有人对他来说是特别的，然而，然而……

她会愤怒还是失望？会为他而有那么一点难过吗？

皮克是不会流泪的，她大概只会轻轻地笑着说，吉克他啊，从没有信任过任何人吧。

风沙卷过星河，他感到自己的身体也悠悠地飘向繁星，又或者是璀璨星河倾泻而入他的躯壳，世界逐渐破碎为光怪陆离的微粒，摇摇晃晃，飘飘悠悠，他闭上眼睛，仿佛睁着双眼做梦。他明白这种感觉，即将重获新生的感觉，他放松了四肢，任由自己陷落这似梦非梦的恍惚。

他听见少女轻轻的笑音，皮克像一只乖顺的猫儿趴在他的身边，柔软的黑发被风拂起，吹落几丝在他的肩头与面颊。她歪着头，用那双似乎永远带着些慵倦的眼睛凝望着他，他想呼唤她的名字，却无法发出任何声音。可就算一切姓名失去了意义，一切世间的词语都无法再用他的唇舌吐出，他依然用目光一遍又一遍地呼唤着她，并不为久别重逢而惊喜，也不祈求她的原谅。

是你的话，应该能够理解我吧，皮克？

这世界上充满苦难与悲伤，如果从未出生，就可不必受苦。

艾尔迪亚人在地狱里挣扎了两千年，等待着一个人，斩断这悲剧的锁链。

是我的话，理当完成这一切吧，皮克？

而黑发的少女只是长久地凝望着他热切的眼，在狂风卷散她的声音前他听到低如叹息的话语。

你只是太傲慢了，吉克……

这个世界上有成千上万的艾尔迪亚人，哪怕在一生中你能够见到的，也不过是这沙海中的几颗沙粒。而你却相信有权代他们决定，放弃生命。代他们选择，什么是痛苦的，什么是幸福的。你如此陶醉于自己的与众不同，那不过是因为——

你只是太卑怯了，吉克……

霎时间星河冲碎狂风，她的黑发翻飞，覆了他满脸。他知道她就要离开，他知道他再也无法见到她，他想伸出手，却没有双臂，他想叫喊，却失去声音。在最后的时刻他猛地张开嘴，死死咬住她的发梢，发疯似的，在口中胡乱咀嚼……

提着木桶的少女安静地站在他身旁，一望无际的白沙静如凝固的海洋。口腔的肌肉木然地重复了几下咀嚼的动作，逐渐找回的感官辨认出那不过是满嘴沙砾。他慢慢地嚼了几下，尝到血腥的味道。


End file.
